The Breeder Project
by PHR05TT
Summary: Fallen.


My name is Gerran Smith. I am part of the _Breeder Project._

Our most recent subject was Princess Twilight Sparkle, alicorn royalty of Equestria. She came through the portal in the courtyard of Canterlot High, the gyre of the Equestrian Parallel.

Here, in the Universe, we contain the only known omni-directional gyre. Portals to Equestria, the Equestrian Parallel, and all of the other observable three dimensional dimensions, are found beneath the ground in a one-mile radius.

We have spies, disguised as beings of the dimensions to which they are assigned. We were waiting for years before agent Rebecca Henderson, disguised in both Equestria and the Equestrian Parallel as Sunset Shimmer, could lure Twilight Sparkle into the E. Parallel. It wasn't her fault, however. While unaware of us, Celestia and Luna were only recently aware of their single-portal gyre, as the portal to the Universe was located deep within the Everfree forest. And anyway, anypony who would venture into it would simply become another broodbearer for us.

We took Twlight from the E. Parallel, an older, more advanced agent taking her place in Equestria. We took Twilight into the Universe. We took her into our facility near the Omni-Gyre. This is the computed log of our exchange.

_Where am I?_  
_Welcome, Ms. Sparkle._  
_Miss? Where the hell am I?_  
_Now, now. No need to get vulgar._

_Just answer me, or I'll be forced to be drastic!_  
_Your magic has been disabled with a serum injected into your flank. Now, Miss Sparkle. Are you going to cooperate, or are we going to have to restrain you more?_  
_Why am I here? Where am I?_  
_A pony as intelligent as you not being aware of the gyres. A shame. I truly hoped that Equestria harbored more intelligent life than the Universe. We're so destructive here-_  
_How dare you? The ponies are much more intelligent than any of you monsters!_  
_the sound of pen on paper is heard  
Rebellious. Sandra, please get me another vial._  
_Yes, Mr. Smith._  
_Sandra? Mr. Smith? Who are you?_  
_Sandra is heard leaving_  
_I suppose telling you whilst in capacitated wouldn't really do any harm would it?_  
_Twilight Sparkle is heard snorting like a horse_  
_Miss Sparkle, have you noticed that you are fully human, like myself?_  
_I have. But what good does that do any of us?_  
_You see, Miss Sparkle, that's the way that existence keeps us all in check. There are portals called gyres that translate into different dimensions?_  
_Gyres?_  
_Yes, and lucky for us humans, the Universe seems to contain the only known Omni-Gyre._  
_So that means that the portal to Canterlot High from Equestria is a gyre?_  
_Yes, ma'am._  
_Then why exploit this? Why capture an Equestrian princess? Why wouldn't you use this for good? This amount of power is insane! It ignores all laws of conventional physics!_

_The gyres supersede most conventions, yes. However, it does not go on without planning. We've planned to take you since your birth, Miss Sparkle._  
_Since birth?_  
_Yes. A pony, a male unicorn. I believe his name was Star Swirl the Bearded-_  
_You didn't._  
_-took a step through the gyre in the Everfree Forest. We captured him and extracted all of his magical abilities, which gave us Foresight, his conscience, his intelligence - everything that was useful to us. We rejuvenated him, and he's a breeder for us now. I believe he's committing his fiftieth rape in Equestria today. A thing to be proud of._  
_Twilight Sparkle is heard whimpering_

_You see, Miss Twilight. What we're going to do to you is simply make you receptive to any advances. Serums such as Dragon's Breath Extract will be temporary until we know how you respond._  
_Why?_  
_Twilight Sparkle sobs for a moment_

_Why do this? What purpose does this serve?_  
_It's for the betterment of existence, Miss Twilight-_  
_How? You're ruining ponies' lives!_  
_Ponies aren't our only issue, Miss Sparkle. We even have specimens from the Io Realm where all beings are simply light. But whenever they enter through our gyre, they become human._  
_Twilight Sparkle sobs more_

_Here is the vial, Mr. Smith._  
_Thank you, Sandra._  
_clanks are heard  
Alright, Miss Sparkle hold still. This will only sting for a moment._  
_Twilight Sparkle cries out in pain  
There, was that so bad?_  
_Fuck you._  
_Good. It's already begun. Let me ask you, Miss Sparkle. Do you know much about psychology?_  
_No. I'm an astrophysicist and a shaman._  
_Then allow me to explain._  
_Mr. Smith clears his throat  
There are three points to human psychology. The id, the ego, and the superego. We strive to bring out the id. The primitive, lust driven aspect._  
_Twilight Sparkle begins to slur her speech, the translator has to reapply translation multiple times_

_The id? The primate_  
_[REDACTION]  
[REATTEMPT TRANSLATION]  
The id? My primitive instincts?_  
_The drug given to you will not do much right now. It's simply a sedative. But, yes. Ego is your personality, but that is truly useless to us._  
_You bastard! What makes you think you can do this to me?_  
_the shackles restraining Twilight Sparkle rattle  
You don't have much of a choice, ma'am._  
_a click is heard  
Mr. Smith clears his throat_  
_Would you like to hear what information we have on you right now, Miss Sparkle?_  
_a moment passes  
Well, if the look in your eyes tells me anything, you're still conscious. I will read it to you._  
_Mr. Smith inhales_

_Name. Twilight Sparkle. Species. Unicorn. Origin. Equestria. Destination. Broodbearer. Physical aspects. B-cup breasts. Will be expanded to DD. Average hindquarters. Will be expanded to large. Treatment. B-661, 50ccs per treatment. Stretch, magnitude 15._  
_What dizzy_  
_[REDACTION]  
[REATTEMPT TRANSLATION]  
What does that even mean?_  
_B-661 is a chemical we've designed to make you more appealing to our males._  
_How dare you?_

_Miss Sparkle, please-_  
_How dare you manipulate a pony like this? Or any living being for that matter?_  
_Sandra, get B-661, please._  
_No, Sandra. Fuck you. You're a woman too, don't you see this as wrong._  
_Yes, Mr. Smith._

_Thank you._  
_You. You fuck._  
_Miss Sparkle, exemplifying the effects of the serum will only make it-_  
_Shut up with this all knowing bullshit!_  
_Hurry, please, Sandra. She's getting-_  
_Twilight Sparkle screams  
-antsy._  
_Twilight Sparkle grunts_

_Let me go!_  
_Here's the serum, Mr. Smith._  
_Thank you, Sandra._

_Twilight Sparkle is heard struggling, then is suddenly silenced_

_Sandra, mark this down, please._  
_Yes, sir._  
_Sedative ELIT, 100ccs._

_Anything else, sir?_  
_Delayed administration of B-661._  
_But sir-_  
_No, I'm going to have to break her first._  
_Yes, sir._  
_A door shuts_

_there is approximately ninety minutes of silence_

_Sandra?_  
_Yes, Mr. Smith?_  
_Wake her up, please._  
_Yes, sir._  
_You don't have to be so formal, Sandra._  
_It's my job, sir._  
_You've been working here long enough. I'd say we're friends._  
_I never insisted that we weren't._

_I know, I know._  
_Twilight Sparkle groans_

_Good morning, Miss Sparkle. Can you hear me?_  
_Twilight Sparkle groans_

_You may leave or stay, Sandra._  
_I will take my leave, then, sir._  
_a moment passes_  
_Did you dream, Miss Sparkle?_  
_What?_  
_Did you dream?_  
_a door shuts_  
_I did._  
_Well, what was it about?_  
_Home._  
_Oh, please, don't get melodramatic with me._  
_It was. It was about my house. My friends. And how I'll be a mindless fucktoy to whatever mindless fucker you sick on me. I dreamt of being a shell. Lost memories, lost everything I ever hoped for._  
_Don't feel too badly. All of your memories will be transferred into binary code and stored away for later use._  
_Twilight Sparkle scoffs_

_Sandra? Bring the first injection of B-661, please._  
_So what is this chemical?_  
_It will increase your sex appeal and diminish your cognitive ability._  
_Ah._  
_a door opens and shuts  
Thank you, Sandra. Now, Miss Sparkle, sit still._  
_a moment passes_  
_See that wasn't so bad._  
_Her chest is already growing, sir._  
_Yes, it is._  
_As well as her hindquarters. Her thighs, her hair is growing as well. She's beginning to drool. We may not need another injection._  
_A job well done, then._  
_I remember my conversion. I was much less cooperative._  
_Oh, don't bring that up, Sandra. You're here now._  
_Yeah. Me._


End file.
